Computers are generally used by a user for data processing as well as for entertainment purposes. Particularly, computers can be used for processing audio files such as MP3/MP4 files, AAC files and/or WAV files. Audio files can be processed in a manner such that audio signals, such as music, can be output for the audio entertainment of a user using the computer. Particularly, audio signals can be output in a manner such that the audio signals can be audibly perceived by a user of the computer.
Audio signals can be stereo based audio signals. Specifically, the audio signals can include left channel audio signals and right channel audio signals. The left and right channel audio signals are typically suitable for audio perception by the left ear and right ear, respectively, of a user.
Conventional techniques to output audio signals include equipping computers with speakers. Particularly, a left channel speaker and a right channel speaker are typically provided and cable connected to the computer.
More particularly, a left channel speaker is connected to the left side of the computer and a right channel speaker is connected to the right side of the computer. The left and right channel speakers can be configured to output the left and right channel audio signals respectively. In this manner, a user facing the computer can enjoy the stereo effect of the audio signals.
Unfortunately, conventional techniques to output audio signals may not be capable of facilitating the output of audio signals in a suitably efficient manner.
For example, for a user of the computer to enjoy the stereo effect of the audio signals, a speaker has to be placed at each side of the computer. As such, space to place speakers on either side of the computer must be available.
Moreover, as speakers are typically cable connected to the computer. It is appreciable that cable tangle around the computer would also be a considerable issue.
It is therefore desirable to provide a solution to address at least one of the foregoing problems of conventional techniques.